pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhan Gopal Mukerji
| birth_place = Bengal Presidency, British India | death_date = July | death_place = New York City, United States | death_cause = Suicide by hanging | body_discovered = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | ethnicity = | citizenship = India | education = | alma_mater = | occupation = | years_active = | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = | notable_works = | style = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = | height = | weight = | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | callsign = | awards = | signature = Dhan_Gopal_Mukerji_signature_2.jpg | signature_alt = | signature_size = | module = | module2 = | module3 = | module4 = | module5 = | module6 = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = }} Dhan Gopal Mukerji ({ধন গোপাল মুখোপাধ্যায়, Dhan Gōpāl Mukhōpādhyāy.) (July 6, 1890 - July 14, 1936) was an Indian-American poet and prose writer, the first successful Indian man of letters in the United States. Life Overview He studied at Duff School (now known as Scottish Church Collegiate School), and at Duff College, both within the University of Calcutta in India, at the University of Tokyo in Japan, and at the University of California, Berkeley and Stanford University in the U.S. Youth in India Mukerji was born to the Brahmin caste, on 6 July 1890, in a village near Calcutta on the edge of a jungle called Kajangal. His father, whom he describes as "an Olympian who was lost in the world" was a lawyer who gave up his practice due to ill health and studied music instead, while also officiating as priest at the village temple. Mukerji describes his childhood and adolescence in the 1st part ('Caste') of his autobiography Caste and Outcast (1923). 'Caste' details Dhan Gopal's induction into the Brahminical tradition of his ancestors, and his experiences wandering for a year as an ascetic, as was the custom for boys in strict priestly households. However, disillusioned with the traditional role and impatient of the backward-looking element in strict Hindu society, he left the ascetic life to study at the University of Calcutta. Here, in the circle of his brother Jadugopal Mukherjee's friends, he came in contact with the ideas of the Bengal resistance. Jadu Gopal was subsequently jailed without trial from 1923 to 1927. Dhan Gopal later wrote a memoir about Jadu Gopal, titled My Brother's Face. In Japan In 1910, hoping to save the younger brother from police action, Dhan Gopal's family sent him to Japan to study industrial machinery. Although he was initially fascinated with the positivistic spirit of industrialisation, later he became deeply disillusioned by the assembly line method of production and proclivity towards sheer efficiency which he viewed as dehumanising, degrading and debasing. He was particularly shocked by how assembly line workers who had suffered serious accidents were quickly replaced by other workers, without consideration by the factory owners or employers for either their medical recovery, health benefits or adequate compensation. After a short stay in Japan, he boarded a ship for San Francisco. In America Barely out of his teens, Dhan Gopal had absorbed enough revolutionary ideology from his peers to have been well on the way to following in his brother's footsteps, and may not have left India entirely willingly. Dhan Gopal took his ideology with him to America where he fell in with a number of dirt-poor 'anarchists' like himself. His experiences among them, in San Francisco and New York, are detailed in 'Outcast', the second section of his autobiography. In San Francisco he looked about for a way to support himself and pay for his college education, and soon lit upon writing. Around 1916 he wrote Sandhya, Songs of Twilight and Rajani or Songs of the Night, 2 books of poems, and Laila Majnu, a musical play in three acts, all published by Paul Elder and Co. of San Francisco. At this time, he was a student at the University of California at Berkeley for three years. Financial constraints and his political radicalism made him move on to Stanford University, from which he earned a graduate degree in metaphysics in 1914. He socialised with leftists, anarchists and freethinkers and became aware of the plight of the underclass, the white middle class, Negroes and other East Asian immigrant groups. He married Ethel Ray Dugan, an American artist and painter, in 1918, and they had a son, also called Dhan Gopal. His son popularly known as "Dan" Mukerji became one of the top officials of Pan American Airlines. He also visited Calcutta. In the 1920s, Mukerji moved to New York and began his most prolific period of writing, published mainly by E.P. Dutton. Of his many children's books, Kari the Elephant was the earliest to see publication, in 1922, followed by Hari, the Jungle Lad 2 years later and Gay Neck: The story of a pigeon in 1927. "Mukerji, Dhan Gopal 1890–1936". WorldCat. Retrieved 17 May 2013. The details of his later life are hazy, but there is some evidence to believe that relations with his wife entered a difficult phase at the end of his life. In spite of his many friends he felt deeply isolated and marginalised in America, as he could do very little, beyond raising funds and entertaining visiting celebrities, to further the cause of Indian liberty. The choices he had made in life prevented him from ever returning permanently to India, and it is possible to see his urge to write of the jungles and animals of his native land as a means of compensating for their absence. The unhappiness of his final years drove him further into spirituality, fuelled his interest in the spiritual heritage of his motherland ,and gave urgency to his desire to interpret and explain India to the West. Finally, in 1936, he hanged himself in New York on July 14, shortly after his 46th birthday. Writing Gay-Neck: The story of a pigeon was Mukerji's most successful children's book. The story features a carrier pigeon, Gay-Neck: his training and care in the flock owned by the narrator, his drafting as a messenger for the Indian army in France during World War I, and his return to India where he and his handler deal with the wounds and memories of war in the seclusion of a lamasery. One theme is "man and winged animals as brothers". Barbara Elleman. "The John Newbery Medal: The First Decade". The Newbery and Caldecott Awards: A Guide to the Medal and Honor Books. ALSC. ALA. 17th annual edition, 2007, pp. 9–16. This is one "distinctive essay" from past editions reprinted by ALSC as a "Web Extra". Retrieved 17 May 2013. Mukerji's other children's books include Ghond, the Hunter (1928), The Chief of the Herd (1929), Hindu Fables for Little Children (1929), Rama, the Hero of India (1930, produced for the children of Dalton School where his wife taught), The Master Monkey (1932), and Fierce-Face, the Story of a Tiger (1936). All these children's books were published by Dutton with professional illustrations, most in about 200 pages. Many of his works were reworkings of stories he had heard as a child. Others were inspired by his own experiences in India as a child among the jungles of Bengal, or as a yogi in various holy places. Among Mukerji's writings for adults are A Son of Mother India Answers (1928) (partly in response to Katherine Mayo's Mother India), Devotional Passages from the Hindu Bible and Visit India with Me (1929), Disillusioned India (1930) and My Brother's Face (1932). The Face of Silence (1926) is about the nineteenth-century saint and visionary Ramakrishna Paramhansa and is said to have deeply influenced Romain Rolland.Swami Tathagatananda, "Dhan Gopal Mukerji and The Face of Silence", Prabuddha Bharati, January and February 2006 (two parts). Recognition Gay-Neck: The story of a pigeon won the 1928 Newbery Medal from the American Library Association, awarded to the year's best American children's book. "Newbery Medal Winners, 1922–Present". Association for Library Service to Children (ALSC). American Library Association (ALA). Retrieved 2 January 2010. Legacy Mukerji is probably the 1st popular Indian writer in English. He pre-dates G.V. Desani and Mulk Raj Anand by some 10 or 20 years. (Krupabai Satthianadhan, who wrote the novels Kamala and Saguna in the late 19th century, was certainly an accomplished writer, but her works did not reach a mass audience until she was rediscovered in the 20th century). Scattered writings in English by Indians are encountered throughout the nineteenth century, such as the famous Rajmohan's Wife, Bankim Chandra Chatterjee's first novel, written in English after the manner of Scott. There was also notable work by figures such as Roquia Sakhawat Hussain, writer of Sultana's Dream (1905), the oldest science fiction piece in English by an Indian, comparable to Charlotte Perkins Gilman's Herland. But usually these are byproducts of Indian language work, and Dhan Gopal Mukerji is the earliest to write seriously and consistently in English. This was not by choice, but was a product of his unfortunate situation. Dhan Gopal never lost the sense of mission which he shared with his brother, and throughout his life strove to complete the task he had set himself: to emancipate India from foreign rule and win for her culture and philosophy the respect he felt it deserved. In America he associated with fellow exiles like M.N. Roy, the founder of the Communist Party of India, to whom he is said to have suggested the adoption of the pseudonym 'Manabendra'. Forbidden the more satisfying outlet of activism, he poured his feelings into his writing. Consequently, his language is magical and persuasive, and his observation of animals and their ways is accurate and unsentimental. In his work the Gond hunter and the Brahmin child are equals in their travels in the jungle, and Dhan Gopal Mukerji never (unlike Kipling) anthropomorphises the animals or draws a facile moral from them. Although he was acutely conscious of his high caste, he saw it more as a responsibility than a privilege, and neither patronised nor denigrated the so-called lower castes and communities. He was, however, less sound on the subject of women. He writes movingly of child prostitutes in America in the 1910s and 1920s, especially of their plight during the Great Depression, but he also romanticises the life of Rangini, a 'tawaif' (courtesan) encountered in Caste and Outcast. He also praises his mother's and sisters' strict asceticism, all the more so since his mother is at that time a widow, performing all the hard penances prescribed to Hindu widows of her caste. Publications Poetry * Rajani: Songs of the night. San Francisco: Paul Elder, 1916. * Sandhya: Songs of twilight San Francisco: Paul Elder, 1917. Play * Laila Majnu: A musical play in three acts. San Francisco: Paul Elder, 1916. Novels *''The Secret Listeners of the East''. New York: Dutton, 1926, Non-fiction *''Caste and Outcast''. New York: Dutton, 1923. *''My Brother's Face''. New York: Dutton, 1924. *''A Son of Mother India Answers''. New York: Dutton, 1928. *''Visit India with Me''. New York: Dutton, 1929. *''Disillusioned India''. New York: Dutton, 1930. *''Daily meditation; or, The practice of repose''. New York: Dutton, 1933. *''The Path of Prayer''. New York: Dutton, 1934. Juvenile *''Kari the Elephant'' (illustrated by J.E. Allen). New York: Dutton, 1922. *''Jungle Beasts and Men'' (illustrated by J.E. Allen). New York: Dutton, 1923. *''Hari the Jungle Lad'' (illustrated by Morgan Stinemetz). New York: Dutton, 1924. *''Gay-Neck: The story of a pigeon'' (illustrated by Boris Artzybasheff). New York: Dutton, 1927. *''Ghond, the Hunter'' (illustrated by Boris Artzybasheff). New York: Dutton, 1928. *''The Chief of the Herd'' (illustrated by Mahlon Blaine). New York: Dutton, 1929. *''Hindu Fables for Little Children'' (illustrated by Kurt Wiese). New York: Dutton, 1929. *''Rama, the Hero of India: Valmiki's "Ramayana" done into a short English version for boys and girls'' (illustrated by Edgar Parin D'Aulaire). New York: Dutton, 1930. *''Bunny, Hound, and Clown'' (illustrated by Kurt Wiese). New York: Dutton, 1931. *''The Master Monkey'' (illustrated by Florence Weber). New York: Dutton, 1932. *''Fierce-Face: The story of a tiger'' (illustrated by Dorothy Pulis Lathrop). New York: Dutton, 1936. Translated *''Devotional Passages from the Hindu Bible''. New York: Dutton, 1929. *''The Song of God''. New York: Dutton, 1931. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Dhan Gopal Mukerji, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 21, 2015. See also *List of Indian poets writing in English *List of U.S. poets References Fonds *Dhan Gopal Mukerji materials in the South Asian American Digital Archive (SAADA) Notes External links ;Poems *"Old Courtesan's Lament" ;Books * *Dhan Gopal Mukerji at Amazon.com ;Audio / video * ;About *Dhan Gopal Mukerji in the Encyclopedia of World Biography *Dhan Gopal Mukerji timeline at S9.com * Category:1890 births Category:1936 deaths Category:Bengali writers Category:Bengali people Category:Indian children's writers Category:Indian writers Category:Indian emigrants to the United States Category:University of California, Berkeley alumni Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Newbery Medal winners Category:People from Kolkata Category:People from West Bengal Category:Writers who committed suicide Category:American people of Indian descent Category:Indian novelists Category:Scottish Church Collegiate School alumni Category:Scottish Church College, Calcutta alumni Category:University of Calcutta alumni Category:University of Tokyo alumni Category:Suicides by hanging in New York Category:Bengali Hindus Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Indian poets Category:Poets who committed suicide